epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Captain Warrior vs MrAwesome300
Hello everyone, Mr. A and I had a user battle back in October (for NF's tourney), so I'm just going to post it here. Lyrics: The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! CAPTAIN WARRIOR! VS! MRAWESOME300! BEGIN! MrAwesome300: You're going to be easy, from all your "legendary" battles I've seen Hell, you commanded you had to join at age thirteen! CW, plz! You're just a little chat pain! When something funny happens, you spam and go insane! You're not a captain or a warrior! You're a pre-teen brat! You refused to give your first name! Why so covert on chat? Adminship? Hell no, Mrpietcaptain's Bitch. CW, getting P-O-W'd, asking "What did I miss? :3" Captain Warrior: Oh really, Mr Awful? Did I really just hear all of this shit? After you were demoted, you kept whining like a little bitch! You battling me will be your worst nightmare, and don't even make an excuse. Who the crap are you? You're TheDudeLebowski who makes terrible art on Drawception, dude! Epic Rap Battles of Food? Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? Terrible Rap Battles? It was terrible, before you even made those, tool! You rap way worse without you being Fith of July. Nobody messes with the Captain, it's time for you to say goodbye! MrAwesome300: Heh, heh, was that a verse? That was quite pathetic. You side with your "pals", the wrong ones! You're crazy! Somebody call a medic! Why the hell are you a mod here? Let's see how your powers are abused. Your editing is as half assed as that signature you used! It's wise not to mess with MrA, the one and only! The rap sensation! You're just concerned about ruining NightHawk's Hurt/Heal reputation! CW, with all due respect, you're an okay guy. But when comes to winning this tournament, you're lyrically going to die! Captain Warrior: Alright, I just about had it with you, Jordan. I'm a mod, because NF promoted me, and because I'm a man! I'm an okay guy, where did you come up with that? You'll never become mod again, and you won't even become a bureaucrat. Listen here Sly, don't mess with the Warrior! I've seen better chat mods than you, like Four. You made your own Guess Who game, too bad it was easy and it got deleted. Jesus Santa Christ! You just lost, and I won, good night, now I'm off to bed. Cacola: Looks like the little kids are fighting, got room for 3? You guys are "M"r"A" "C"apt. while I'm a Fruity Loops, PC! I'm the true king of the beat, and you can beat me? Better watch out "captain" cause I'm starting rough seas! You gotta pretty big ego there Mr, you seem to think that you're God, Considering that you threw a hissyfit and still expect to be a mod. As for you Captain, you need to Iron out that verse. Between you and Fifth of July over here, I'd say you're worse. Neither of you even come close to comparing to me, While I'm Mario you're fricking Waluigi! Nice garbage can suit Warrior, was it worth the price tag? I'll take that bag of iron you're wearing and replace it with a body bag! Both of you are failures, you don't have the skill or the drive! Your raps are so cheesy that I'm eating up them like a mau-5! I'm the true king of this battle, so hand me my crown. I just drop a beat, cause that was a beat down! The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Captain Warrior MrAwesome300 Cacola Category:Blog posts